


The Real Thing

by Awsometime



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsometime/pseuds/Awsometime
Summary: On a boring, rainy night, Sonic's left all alone to entertain herself in her house. Seeing a golden opportunity, she takes the time to use something she's been dying to test out. However, when the real thing shows up at her door, Sonic quickly realizes she's in for a night to remember.Feel free to leave constructive criticism.Enjoy!
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 8





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> All characters involved in sexual activity are age 18 or older.
> 
> Thumbnail image credit goes to SonicXFan64

“Huh…”

A bored sigh echoed through the living room, joining the pattering of rain on metal in welcoming a stormy, uneventful night. The exhale’s origin, a blue female hedgehog, clad in red spandex shorts and a matching sport bra, slouched back on her couch with her hand on the TV remote as she nonchalantly flipped through channels. 

After not a minute more of channel surfing, Sonic sat up and raised her hands in disgust. “Ugh, there’s nothing to do!” 

She gazed over to her communicator and, for a moment, contemplated calling up Tails. But she quickly shrugged off the idea. Even if the younger fox wasn’t already asleep, she wouldn’t want him walking over in the pouring rain. 

And so, Sonic flopped back onto the couch with another bored exhale. She couldn’t go on her nightly run, and there was nothing good on TV. The only thing she could possibly think of was…

Sonic’s inner thoughts screeched to a halt, stopping on a devious idea. Alone on a rainy night with little to no chance of being disturbed? What better time was there for a little… self-indulgence? 

After cautiously glancing around her house as if someone might catch her in the act, Sonic sprang up from the couch and sped over to the kitchen. Donning a mischievous grin, she knelt down in front of the bottom left drawer beside her sink and pulled it open. Its contents looked innocent enough at first glance, just a few packs of batteries, along with some typical kitchen supplies. However, as Sonic dug through the drawer toward the back and grabbed hold of something, the stuffed drawer’s true intent was made clear. 

Sonic shuddered as, out of the drawer came a black, mostly-cylindrical device. Her eyes traced it longingly. It couldn’t possibly match the real thing, of course, but the black hedgehog in question was nowhere to be seen, so for now…

Sonic zipped back to the couch and leaned back, letting her eyes drift shut and her mind wander. Immediately, images of Shadow came flooding in. 

“Oh, Shadow…” shuddered the hot and bothered hedgehog as her hands drifted down toward her shorts. She began to caress herself through the fabric as the thought of Shadow having his way with her drove her arousal. 

Sonic’s mind scrambled to recall the feelings of the week earlier. Being tied up, pressed against the wall, completely at Shadow’s mercy... “Ngh, oh!” she sputtered, her hand picking up the pace. 

She remembered begging for him to finish her off; How desperate she’d felt when he’d made her wait, and how she’d been unable to finish the job herself. Now, she had no such restraint, she was free to pleasure herself to her heart’s content. 

Which drove her to her next action. She’d teased herself long enough, and the anticipation of trying out her new toy was killing her. Sonic slammed her toned thighs together and brought both hands to the sides of her shorts. She shivered as she thrusted them down her legs, exposing her womanhood to the outside air. 

However, the shivering didn’t last long, as now she was free to rub herself directly. Sonic’s gloved finger grinded against her opening as she continued to think of her ebony hedgehog boyfriend. His intense, crimson eyes; His firm abdomen; But most importantly to her at the moment, his long, hard cock. 

Sonic’s mind churned, trying to recall all the sensations it’d felt when Shadow had last fucked her. But luckily for her, she now had some help. 

With an airy sigh, Sonic opened her eyes and shot her gaze over to the black vibrator now resting on the couch. She grasped it and brought it between her legs, all the while envisioning it as Shadow’s throbbing cock.

She separated her legs and brought the tip to her opening, shivering in anticipation before closing her eyes and letting her mind take the reigns once more. 

Both hands firmly grasped the object and, with another moan, Sonic was thrusting it into her pussy. “Ngh, Shadow!” she cried, pulling it back out just to push it back in further. 

Feelings of ecstasy filled her body as the makeshift dick rubbed against her clit. Almost instinctively, Sonic opened her mouth in preparation to beg Shadow not to stop, but then, she realized something. Shadow was nowhere to be found, and  _ she  _ was in control now. 

This epiphany only drove Sonic further into lust. As much as she loved Shadow having his way with her; As much as she loved begging for every last ounce of pleasure she received, the freedom she now had was intoxicating. 

Powerful moans filled the room as Sonic thrusted deeper and faster, only to then remember that her toy was called a “vibrator” for a reason. Without further hesitation, she reached her hand to the base of the vibrator and twisted, activating its signature feature. 

“Mmph, ah!” Sonic cried as the toy vibrated inside her, evoking a whole new host of pleasurable sensations. Images of Shadow pumping in and out of her intensified as she felt a welcomed sensation building up within her. 

“Oh… I’m close!” Sonic announced to the empty room, feeling her pent up tension coming to a head. A few more thrusts was all she needed…

“Yes, yes! Shadow!” 

In the next moment, Sonic froze in her tracks, her steamy mind begging her to finish herself off as her rational side took control upon hearing a knock on her door. 

“Mmm… someone’s here, now?!” whined Sonic before biting her lip in strain. She looked down at her pussy, still occupied by the vibrator, and then glanced over to the door. Just a few seconds away...

Another knock made her decision clear. “Ngh, I’ve got to stop…” 

With a few heavy sighs, Sonic slid the vibrator out of her sensitive pussy and threw it down on the couch. With one final, agonizing motion, she grabbed her shorts and yanked them back up. 

“I’m coming!” Sonic managed to yell as she grabbed the toy and zipped it back to the kitchen. She’d have to clean it up later, she thought as she threw it back into the drawer and slammed it shut. She then ran up to her front door, her face still red and her breaths still deep, and opened it.

“Hmph, it’s about time.”

The familiar deep, raspy voice immediately caught Sonic’s attention. There, standing on her porch and soaked from head to toe, was none other than her boyfriend. 

This development didn’t bode well for Sonic’s condition. “Sh-Shadow? Hi!”

“I didn’t have anywhere to stay for tonight,” Shadow replied as he invited himself in, preparing to step onto Sonic’s carpet. 

“Hey, wait! You’re soaking wet!” Sonic replied, stopping Shadow with her palm. 

“Yeah, and?” 

“And you’re gonna get my house all wet like that! Do you know how long it took Nicole to build this place?”

“A few minutes?” 

“That’s beside the point! Let me get you a towel,” Sonic ordered before zipping off and returning in under a second with a bath towel. Shadow scoffed nonchalantly, allowing Sonic to run the fabric over his soaked fur. 

Sonic quickly realized that her desire was far from faded as she ran her hand over Shadow’s abdomen and through his quills. The subject needed to be changed before things got out of hand. 

“Why were you out in the rain?”

“I told you, there was nowhere to go,” scoffed Shadow, raising his arms to let Sonic dry his sides. 

“Well, at least you knocked,” replied Sonic, her eyes widening as she realized she was half-thinking out loud. 

“And why’s that?”

“No reason!” Sonic quickly snapped back. “I’m just… glad you were respectful, is all.”

Shadow’s eyes narrowed into a skeptical glare, but evidently, he chose to drop the topic. Looking over her damp boyfriend again, it was only now that Sonic realized something else. 

“Shadow, you’re shivering!”

“Don’t… worry about it,” replied the hedgehog, a light shiver breaking up his sentence.

“Come on, let’s get you warmed up!”

Sonic dragged Shadow toward the couch without much protest and asked him to sit down while she ran and grabbed a blanket. By the time she’d returned, her boyfriend was seated and hugging himself. 

“Here, babe,” offered the blue blur, sitting down next to her boyfriend and draping the blanket over the both of them. 

Shadow, despite his lessening discomfort, maintained his rough exterior and intense expression as the blanket and his girlfriend offered their warmth to him. “...Thank you.”

Sonic responded by leaning in closer and wrapping her arms around him. She laid her head on Shadow’s shoulder, feeling his body rise and fall with his deep, steady breaths. As moments passed by, she felt him warm up and dry off. It was only now that Sonic opened her eyes, noticing a new, welcomed feeling. 

At some point, she’d draped her leg over Shadow’s lap, and now, under the blanket, his firm hand was rubbing up and down her thigh. Sonic shivered for a moment as the fur on the back of her neck stood on end. She once again thought back to what she’d been doing when Shadow had interrupted her, and now, the real deal was pressed up against her, caressing her leg. 

Sonic gave an airy sigh as she felt an erotic warmth returning. Slowly, she removed one of her arms from Shadow’s shoulder and snaked it down to his abdomen, feeling his firm midsection, built up from years of training and fighting.

Sonic felt Shadow’s chest fall with a deep sigh as she hungrily ran her palm across his abdomen. Then, she felt his hand drift lower on her leg, eventually reaching her rear end. 

“Mmm…” purred Sonic, as Shadow handled her ass. 

“You like that?” asked Shadow, his lips curling into a light smirk. Receiving a subtle nod in response, he took action.

A small gasp escaped Sonic’s lungs as she felt Shadow’s hand rush down and grab her lower thighs. In the next second, she was being hoisted upward and then set back down. The blanket had fallen away, with Sonic now seated on Shadow’s lap facing him.

Shadow grabbed both of her thighs and began aggressively rubbing them. “Oh…” moaned Sonic, responding by grabbing Shadow’s shoulders and falling forward onto him. Their lips met, and in seconds, their tongues were locked in a fierce battle for dominance. 

Shadow moved his hands to his girlfriend’s firm rear end, evoking a lustful moan from her as their makeout continued. Though her face had now flushed red, Sonic realized it wasn’t the only place that warmth was building. 

In the next moment, Shadow grabbed Sonic’s shoulders and forced the two apart, a string of saliva connecting their lips as they stared hungrily into each others’ eyes. Sonic inched herself forward on Shadow’s lap, only to stop on something firm. She didn’t have to glance down to know what it was. 

“Well…” began Shadow in between attempts to catch his breath. “Looks like someone’s come out to play.” 

The two joined lips once again, with Sonic shuddering in excitement as she moved forward and started grinding her groin against her boyfriend’s exposed member. Shadow’s low grunts joined with her moans as she picked up the pace, trying to squeeze out every last ounce of pleasure from the feeling of the firm shaft rubbing against her through her shorts. 

Shadow separated them again, leaving his mate to bite her lip and continue her grinding as he moved his head to the side and got closer to her ear. “Would you like to continue what you were doing before I arrived?”

Sonic’s eyes widened as her clouded mind processed Shadow’s words. “Wh… what?”

Shadow let out a sinister chuckle before replying in a low, whispering tone, “That’s right, I heard you, you dirty girl…”

“I… ngh!” was all Sonic could muster in reply as she felt Shadow’s cock throb under her weight. 

“Tell me, do you prefer that _ ,  _ or the  _ real thing _ ?” 

Sonic gasped as she felt Shadow articulate the end of his sentence with a stern thrust against her groin. Through her symphony of exhales, she managed to answer, “The real thing! You!”

A sinister chuckle tumbled out of Shadow’s lips as he brought his head back to the couch and stared his horny girlfriend dead in the eye. “Well, since you’ve been such a good girl, how would you feel about taking the lead this time?”

Shadow’s words tumbled around in Sonic’s mind like a school of angry fish. She practically drooled as her fantasies from her earlier time alone came flooding back to her in full force. Her boyfriend had just offered her exactly what she wanted, and she wasn’t about to turn it down. 

“ _ Yes!” _

“Then I’m all yours.”

Sonic went wild with lust, her lips practically pouncing on Shadow’s. They re-entered their most intense lip-lock yet as her hands flew to her back. 

Luckily for the moaning and fidgeting hedgehog, her partner realized what she was attempting and raised his own hands to help. After Shadow made quick work of her bra’s zipper, she grabbed it and tossed it to the side, letting her tits out of their constricting prison. 

Sonic looked down at her partner, watching as he hungrily eyed her breasts, their nipples alert and practically begging for attention. With a resigning grunt, she lowered herself forward, allowing her tits to flop onto Shadow’s face. 

The ebony hedgehog wasted no time in going to work for his girl, latching his lips onto her right breast and teasing the nipple with his tongue. Sonic shuddered, her movements sloppying as Shadow’s warm, firm mouth pleasured the sensitive bud. 

Shadow emitted a low, strained grunt as he picked up the pace and grabbed Sonic’s other tit. He kneaded it in his palm and shuddered in satisfaction, all the while Sonic continued to grind on his dick.

“Mmph, Shadow! Oh…” whined Sonic through clenched teeth as her mind surrendered to a dense, lusty fog. As her shorts rubbed up on Shadow’s dick one last time, the blue hedgehog realized she’d had enough. 

“Ngh, I can’t take it anymore!” In a burst of strength, Sonic shot her hands up to Shadow’s shoulders and forced him to the left. His back hit the seat of the couch before the needy hedgehog clumsily scrambled on top of him, her chest rising and falling with her deep, frequency breaths. 

Shadow gave a sly grin as his mate laid atop him on all fours, her hand struggling to find the seam of her shorts and yank them down. “I’ve never seen this side of you before, babe,” he began, just as Sonic managed to force her shorts down to her ankles and then chuck them aside. “But I’ve got to say, it’s fucking hot.”

Shadow’s words went unacknowledged as Sonic plopped her rear end down onto Shadow’s pelvis, straddling him and placing her bare pussy on her boyfriend’s black, throbbing shaft. 

Shadow released a strained grunt as the now naked Sonic started grinding herself against him. His hands wandered to her hips and gripped them firmly, matching her pace and forcing her further down. 

Sonic felt her wetness building as she looked down at her smirking mate and moaned and shivered in anticipation. Suddenly, she was reminded of how it’d felt to plunge the black vibrator into her folds, and that thought drove her over the edge. 

In one final squeal, Sonic raised herself up and snatched Shadow’s cock in her hand. The black hedgehog beneath her fidgeted at the powerful grip and stared down at her dripping pussy in anticipation, his crimson eyes filling to the brim with lust. 

Sonic jerked her boyfriend’s toy upwards and bit her lip as the tip teased her opening, and in her next motion, she finally attained the feeling she’d been craving ever since she’d been interrupted the first time. 

“Hah, yes!” breathed Sonic as she lowered herself onto Shadow’s cock. As the entered her, a powerful surge of pleasure and lust cut through her mind’s thick fog, replacing it with an quenchable desire for more. 

Shadow grunted as she slid up and down, pushing herself further with every sloppy thrust. His eyes hungrily traced every curve of her womanly body. Her firm, fidgeting thighs; Her wide hips; Her round, supple breasts as they bounced with the rhythm of her thrusting; Shadow’s gaze drank it in like a drug. 

As Sonic’s ecstacious motions continued, she felt an all too familiar sensation, rising up in her lower half like a coming flood. She twitched and moaned, picking up the pace and thrusting deeper all to drive herself closer to her approaching orgasm. 

Shadow’s cock throbbed inside her as she practically slammed herself down onto him, taking in every last millimeter of his length. She squealed in delight and pushed herself back up before dropping back down. Her climax drew painfully close as she tried desperately to hold on in an effort to squeeze out every ounce of pleasure, but soon, she didn’t care anymore. 

Sonic’s body went into autopilot, plunging harder and faster as she teetered ever closer to the edge. “Yes, I’m so close!”

Shadow grunted under the strain as his own orgasm drew near. But still, he maintained his devilish smirk. “That’s right, babe. Do it!”

With one final ride upwards, Sonic’s eyes went wide. “Oh, Shadow! I’m going to… Ah!” She came crashing down onto Shadow’s cock as her orgasm arrived at last, her pussy tightening around the long, thick member as a torrent of pleasure roared through every inch of her body.

With one last lustful cry, Sonic’s climax came to an end. She collapsed forward onto Shadow in a heap as she tried to catch her breath. 

“So…” Shadow began in between his own string of breaths. “How’d you like the real thing?” 

Sonic answered with a wince as she slid her sensitive pussy off of Shadow’s member. “It was… good!”

After staring into Shadow’s confident eyes and regaining some of her awareness, Sonic realized that the black hedgehog’s member was still fully erect, poking at her midsection as it twitched eagerly. 

“You never finished,” breathed Sonic, eyeing Shadow’s dick. “Should we keep going?”

Shadow’s lips curled into a smile. “Remember, babe?  _ You’re _ the boss for today. You can finish me off however you like.”

The prospect sent Sonic’s mind into a frenzy all over again. Her imagination filled with a sea of fantasies as her eyes shot down in between them and locked onto Shadow’s dick. All the things she could do with it…

But then, Sonic looked back up at her mate and realized his eyes were locked on her breasts. This prompted an idea to swim into her head.

“Shadow, sit up on the couch,” requested Sonic as she rolled to the side and let him up. 

Shadow did as he was told, and soon, he was sitting on the couch, with Sonic below him on her knees. 

They’d never done this before, but she assumed it would drive her mate up a wall. Sonic, donning a steamy grin, inched forward and separated Shadow’s legs before poking out her tongue and teasing the tip of his member. The corresponding shudder from her partner was music to her ears, and she was so tempted to just wrap her lips around Shadow’s cock and get it over with, but she had another plan in store for him…

“What are you…?” Shadow was cut short as Sonic grabbed her breasts and let them flop onto his lap. Suddenly, he had an epiphany. 

Sonic grabbed the twitching member and forced it upwards, burying it between her breasts so that only the tip poked out of the top. Then, she went to work, grabbing her tits and squishing them against it before slowly pumping them up and down. 

“Ngh, babe…” growled Shadow as his eyes drank in the hypnotic sight of his dick throbbing between his girlfriends tits. 

Sonic picked up the pace, moaning as she grabbed her tits harder and jerked Shadow off with them. With the way her boyfriend was already twitching and groaning, she knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Sonic… I’m close!” 

The prospect of Shadow soaking her tits and face with his seed only drove Sonic further. Her eyes hungrily locked onto his tip as it teasingly slid in and out of sight in between her bouncing breasts, already dripping with precum. 

“Give it to me, Shadow! Cum all over me!”

Sonic’s demands drove Shadow over the edge, and in the next moment, he felt the first of his load begin its journey.

“Yes, here it comes!” Warm, sticky seed erupted out of Shadow’s dick, springing upwards and splattering onto Sonic’s face and tits. He groaned in bliss as his girlfriend didn’t let up, working to squeeze out every drop of cum. 

The last pump of seed flowed onto Sonic’s tits, and the two finally separated. Sonic fell backwards onto her hands, her chin and chest dripping with semen. 

Shadow let out an exhausted sigh before leaning forward and looking his partner dead in the eye. “So, how’d you like being in charge for once?” 

Sonic licked a drop of cum from her lips and rose to her feet, striding over to meet her boyfriend on the couch. She collapsed next to him with a tired exhale. 

“It was… amazing.”

“I’m glad you thought so, because I wouldn’t mind giving my girl a little more freedom in the future either.” 

Shadow moved to get up from the couch and clean up, but a hand grasped his arm. He looked down to see Sonic staring at him with longing in her eyes. 

“Wait, can you stay with me awhile?”

With a grunt and nod, Shadow sat back down, allowing Sonic to turn and clasp her arms around him, burying her head in his chest just as their night had begun.

Sonic donned a content smile and let her eyes creak shut. “I love you, Shadow.”

“Love you too, babe.”

  
  



End file.
